


Late Nights

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Trans Male Character, sleeping problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Alec has a terrible habit of staying overtime at the station.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Late Nights

It wasn’t uncommon for Alec to work long shifts, it wasn’t uncommon for either of them to work long shifts really, but Alec had a tendency to practically punish himself by staying at the station much longer than need be. Typically, he would return home sooner or later, but this night he hadn’t. Bill tried not to worry, but once it neared midnight he ended up calling Miller to ask as casually as he could manage if Alec were still at the station or if he’d left for the night. He’d felt some relief when she’d told him that he’d still been there when she’d left several hours ago, he’d seemed determined to stay until he had a breakthrough. The news left him feeling less tense and worried, at least he knew he was someplace safe, though his lack of sleep left Bill deeply concerned; he caught him often looking as if he’d collapse throughout the day, dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. Bill considered calling him to tell him to come home, but something about that felt weird; he didn’t want to demand him to do anything, he knew that would just lead to a fight anyways. So, after half an hour of debating with himself he pulled on his coat and left Alec’s house and headed off towards the station.

He found the building vacant minus two officers working the night shift, both barely paying him any mind as he entered the building and made his way back towards Alec’s office. He found his boyfriend just where he figured he would; slumped over his desk, head resting against his folded arms, and his glasses askew on his face. Bill sighed, he quietly approached him petting his fingers through the other man’s soft auburn hair, Alec groaned stirring slightly in his sleep as he nuzzled further against his arm. Papers and crime scene photos were spread across the desk, a notebook filled with scribbling that started out as coherent theories then turned to rubbish towards the bottom of the page. Bill grabbed the chair from the other side of the desk and pulled it to sit next to Alec’s, he nearly didn’t want to wake him, but he couldn’t imagine this was good for him to fall asleep at his desk. 

“Alec, wake up.” He gently urged as he shook him by the shoulder.

Alec groaned louder this time as he flinched away from Bill’s touch. He gave it a second attempt, this time Alec’s eyes opened, he glared at his partner for a second before slowly sitting up, wincing at the discomfort he felt through his back from hours of sleeping slumped over a desk. Bill watched as he stretched his arms over his head, glasses falling off the bridge of his nose and landing on the surface of the desk.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, voice still thick with sleep, his hair falling over his face.

“You didn’t come home, I called Miller and she said that you were still here.” He explained, “I was worried.” He quietly added, it felt just the slightest bit stupid that he’d been worried. 

Alec picked his glasses up folding them and slipping them into his jacket pocket. “Sorry, I meant to call, but I guess I fell asleep. Barely got anything done because of it.”

Bill placed a hand against his back gently rubbing. “It’s fine, you’ll have a clearer head if you get some rest.”

The other man was quiet for a moment as he rubbed at his tired eyes, Bill knew he didn’t want to leave, knew that he wanted to stay and try to get as far as he could before his body gave out on him. 

“Please,”

Alec sighed, “okay, you’re right, I know you’re right. Sorry again about making you worry, know that I don’t mean to do that.” He apologized as he stroked his fingers against his cheek.

“It’s fine, let’s get you home now.” He said as he got to his feet, he waited by the office door as Alec gathered his things before joining him.

He knew that Alec had done this a lot before they’d started dating, before they’d moved in together. He’d heard from Miller that it used to be worse, his temper, and his tendency to carry the weight of every crime on his shoulders as if he were the only one who could solve every case that came his way. He still was that way, but nowhere near as bad as he had been months ago, his temper also wasn’t as bad, not that Bill ever would have considered him an angry man. No, his father had been an angry man, violent, and cold. He could never picture Alec being that type of man, thankfully. Violent tempers had what had caused him to feel anxious about dating other men, Alec was one of the first for a very long time that made him feel safe. 

As they rode home Alec fell asleep in the passenger seat, only waking when the car came to a stop in the driveway. He was quiet as they entered their shared home, Bill helped him out of his clothes before they climbed into bed together. Everything felt right when Alec held him in his arms holding him close against himself as he fell asleep this time in the comforts of their bed.


End file.
